Benutzer Diskussion:Kinako-chan
|} re:Hallo Hey^^ Erstmal herzlich Willkommen im Wiki :3 Es wäre gut wenn du selber Screenshots aus den Episoden machen würdest oder offizielles Bildmaterial verwenden würdest und diese dann als Bildzitate hochlädst. Wenn du Fanarts hochladen möchtest, dann solltest du diese selbst gezeichnet haben und nicht auf den Informationsartikeln verwenden (Weiteres dazu noch in den Regeln). Irgendwelche Bilder von Google solltest du allerdings nicht hochladen, da diese auch häufig nicht wirklich den Regeln entsprechend sind. Ich hoffe, ich konnte dir weiterhelfen :) SweetHope (Diskussion) 14:00, 27. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Die Uhr geht meines Wissens nach in allen Wikias 2h nach und das war auch schon letztes Jahr so XD Keine Ahnung, warum sich da niemand drum kümmert... SweetHope (Diskussion) 14:12, 27. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Hallo, als Avatar kannst du frei entscheiden was du nimmst! :) LG 20px[[Benutzer:Kartoffelboss|'Kartoffelboss']] (Diskussion) 14:54, 27. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Re: Hi Schön dich kennenzulernen! ^_^ Ich bin gerade bei Folge 050 (CS), müsste die letzte sein. Ich warte aber immer auf die Ry-Ro Subs, da ich nur so ein 1/3-1/2 (je nach Folge) von der jap. Fassung verstehe. Gruß, 17:19, 27. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Ich bin auch auf Folge 051 gespannt, denke aber, dass das eher eine Rückblende wird und deshalb nicht so sehr auf die Geschichten einzelner (wahrscheinlich nicht mehr auftauchenden; vllt. Fei, Kinako, Torb und Zanark) Charactere eingegangen wird. Ich bin mir da nicht sicher, aber ich glaube, dass El Dorado den SSC die Spritze injiziert und dass alles wieder gut wird (was für ein Zufall...). Gruß, 19:37, 27. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Die Spritze ist kein Grund, dennoch wurden bis jetzt nur erwachsene Chractere verhaftet. Ich denke, dass sie ihn nicht einbuchten werden. Die Spritze wird da schon den Ausschlag geben. Gruß, 20:19, 27. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Yup, mir fällts grad auch auf XD Gruß, 20:30, 27. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Sorry! Am Wochenende war ich leider etwas beschäftigt, deshalb keine Antwort. Vielleicht unter der Woche mal ;) 20:23, 28. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Joa, es ist einfach, dass nach vier Staffeln ein Happy End (wie es jetzt immer der Fall war) unausweichlich ist. Ist leider schon abzusehen :/ 14:27, 29. Apr. 2013 (UTC) So viele :o Gab's eigentlich Personen, die irgendwie nicht gut geworden sind? Mir fällt nur Garshield spontan ein... 14:51, 29. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Ah, stimmt! Die hab ich vergessen. Hmmm... im Vergleich zu den Anderen ist das ziemlich mau :/ Mal sehen, was die noch bringen. Vieleicht nächste Staffel was? 15:19, 29. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Senguuji ist aber am Ende doch gut geworden oder irre ich mich? El Dorado war schon krass: Endou versiegeln, Geschehnisse aus vergangenen Zeiten ändern, kleine Kinder stalken... 15:57, 29. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Ha, dann lag ich doch nicht so daneben. Die letzten Folgen fand ich auch spannend, bin aber jetzt eher gespannt, was die in der 3: GO-Staffel raushauen. Das einzige was jetzt zählt ist, die vorherige 3. Staffel zu überbieten, die meiner Meinung bis jetzt noch die Beste ist. Mal schauen... 17:59, 3. Mai 2013 (UTC) Meiner Meinung nach lässt das dann mehr Freiraum für die Characterentwickling da, wobei ich bei manchen bedenke, dass sie wahrscheinlich einen minimalen oder gar keinen bekommen. Bin aber auch auf die anderen Nationalmannschaften gespannt. Ich hoffe, dass Deutschland mal eine anständige Rolle bekommt, als nur irgendso ein random Team zu sein (bin natürlich froh, dass sie es immerhin ins Spiel geschafft haben). Oder Spanien, da sie momentan die beste Mannschaft im RL sind. 17:07, 5. Mai 2013 (UTC) Der wird schon sicher einen Grund haben, versucht ja immerhin mit denen Fußball zu retten. Ich erhoffe mir aber viel von einigen, wie z.B. dem Torwart oder Kusaka (hoffe auch Wiedereinführung von Alter-Egos). Sorry, ich nehme mal an, dass "miari no minna" ein Opening oder Ending ist? Kann mich leider nicht mehr daran errinern :'| Verlieren ist zwar schon vorprogrammiert, aber solange einige gute Werte im Spiel haben, ist mir das eigentlich egal. Aber wer weiß, vllt. verliert ja SIJ auch gegen das deutsche Team, wie damals gegen The Empire? (Die müssen das dem Westen auch irgendwie "verständlich" präsentieren, sonst wird das Gehate ja noch schlimmer...) 16:55, 6. Mai 2013 (UTC) Mmkay... Hab gedacht das wär ein Lied.^^ 18:21, 6. Mai 2013 (UTC) Kein Problem. Mach dir keine Sorgen. 11:45, 8. Mai 2013 (UTC) Hehe... ich hab gesehen, dass keiner der Mitglieder von Chrono Storm einen Link hatten und hab sie dann selber eingefügt ^^', 'Tschuldigung... Jedenfalls, um Links hinzuzufügen, musst du, wenn du im Quelltextmodus bist, einfach vor und nach den Namen eckige Klammern hinzufügen, so ungefähr: Raimon oder Chrono Storm Zur Sicherheit noch mal in der Vorschau nachgucken.^^ 12:34, 8. Mai 2013 (UTC) Ich meinte, dass ich beim Hinzufügen der Chrono Storm Links auf die Kinako Seite gestoßen und sie dann deshalb hinzugefügt habe. 13:00, 8. Mai 2013 (UTC) Es ist kein Doppelkonsonant in Form von っ/ッ vorhanden, deshalb Giris/Gilis. 15:48, 18. Mai 2013 (UTC) Dazu kommt noch dass es nicht noo viele Doppelkonsonanten gibt (und jetzt komm nicht mit den Trippelkonsonanten XD) Noch ne Frage: Sieht meine Diskussion ein bisschen merkwürdig aus? 16:42, 18. Mai 2013 (UTC) Hab schon gedacht ich wär der Einzige. Keine Sorge an dir liegts nicht, muss ein Bug sein oder so. Jedenfalls danke nochmal fürs Bescheid sagen ^^ 19:19, 19. Mai 2013 (UTC) ソーユートモタセ. 18:45, 20. Mai 2013 (UTC) Hahaha XD Ach komm schon, der tut doch nichts. ^^ 19:14, 20. Mai 2013 (UTC) SUPER ZANARK!!! XD anstatt einfach Clara Jane zu sagen, hat irgendwie was von Vegeta 19:28, 20. Mai 2013 (UTC) Vegeta ist ein Saiyajin Prinz (Saiyajin; ist zwar auf Englisch, aber deins scheint sehr gut zu sein), der sich ähnlich wie Zanark verhält: arrogant, egozentrisch, narzisstisch und was es sonst noch so gibt. Find die ziemlich ähnlich. 19:50, 20. Mai 2013 (UTC) Kein Problem! Nehm ich dir nicht übel ;) 20:06, 20. Mai 2013 (UTC) Guck mal auf deine Profilbox, da ist noch was anderes, du kommst da schon drauf ;) Mit Gehate, meinte ich, dass viele Animes als japanische "Kindercartoon" oder Pornos abstempeln. *facepalm* Ich versteh, dass viele das nicht mögen, aber soweit muss man ja auch nicht gehen. War wohl etwas unglücklich formuliert. 19:56, 21. Mai 2013 (UTC) Manchen kann man leider nichts näher bringen :( Naja. was solls. Sorry nochmal für die Ungenauigkeit. 20:29, 23. Mai 2013 (UTC) Kann man so sagen ^^' Ich hatte die letzten zwei Wochen ziemlich viel am Hals mit Klausuren, Präsentationen, sodass ziemlich viel pauken musste oder besser gesagt noch muss. Und am Wochenende sind wir auch weg, zu viel Zeugs. *seufz* Am Donnerstag nehme ich an wird es dann wieder besser. Tut mir leid, wenn ich etwas unhöflich rüber gekommen bin. :( 19:37, 24. Mai 2013 (UTC) Haha XD Hätte ich nichts dagegen. Würde das Leben um einiges leichter machen. Oder immerhin für eine bestimmte Phase, so wie die Aura-Storage oder Mixi Max (man sieht dann halt etwas, naja, besonders aus). Konzept gefällt mir. Muss sofort umgesetzt werden XD. Viel Spaß beim Ausflug oder was auch immer das sein mag. Apropos: Wie findest du das "Verschwinden" der Fire Dragon Spieler? Bis dann, 19:28, 26. Mai 2013 (UTC) Kannst immer gerne was hinzufügen. Je mehr Leute da sind, desto größer ist der Spaß :) Danke für das Kompliment, nur habe ich anscheinend den Sinn komplett missverstanden ^^" Shindou? Auch die falschen Kanji vorgelegt bekommen? Ich hab den Satz mal auf Kanji gesehen und du hast recht. Werd ich nächstes Mal darauf achten (foreshadowing...) Bicycle Sword ist, bis jetzt, meine Lieblingstechnik. Die Technik passt irgendwie zu ihm, so ziemlich alles was er bis jetzt hatte nur in einer verschmolzen. Bei Parkour Attack war mir irgendwie die Animation zu lang. Fand sie trotzdem gut, frage mich aber wie die das in das Spiel einbringen werden. (*denk Simley einfügen* XD) Wild Dunk ist ziemlich simpel, aber hat irgendwie was. Hab mir aber trotzdem mehr gewünscht. Meiner Meinung nach, ist Kazaana Drive richtig gelungen, ist sogar eine meiner Lieblingstechniken. Schade, dass es dir nicht gefällt. (DSW wird am Ende richtig genial, leider etwas zu überhastet.) Suck Out war schon irgendwie einfallslos :( und Rapid Fire war irgendwie auch nicht der Hammer, die Pose war aber nett XD Wär wirklich nicht schlecht, aber da die anderen Teams auch keine Einwechslungsspieler haben, wird das wohl eher nichts :( Ich denke, dass Kusaka nachziehen wird und etwas Spannung sorgen wird Head /(^o^)/, irgendwie freue ich mich schon auf die nächste Folge, wer nicht Nur RTL II? Ist das andere Zeug nicht standardmäßig dabei? Bei uns geht das eigentlich... Kann mich mit Live-Streams nicht so ganz anfreunden. Nach den Erfahrungen mit KeyHole, ist meine Haltung nicht besonders positiv. Nintendo Direct, InaIre, DanSen und ein bisschen Fußball sind aber trotzdem noch drin. Immerhin hat Tenma danach ja es noch geschafft. Dass der Größenunterschied zwischen den Beiden so groß ist, hab ich eigentlich nicht gedacht und hat mich überrascht o_O Wenn es dir nichts ausmacht, würde ich dich gerne auf Spielersuche schicken. Hab nämlich kein WEP Wi-Fi :,( Bin nicht so der Chatter, hast du ja in meinen vorherigen Diskussionen gesehen. ^^" Ich komm eigentlich nur am Mittwoch für die Folge mal ab und zu rein, das wars aber auch schon. Bist du sicher, dass er über seinen Blog gesprochen hat? Ich hab da so eine Idee, bin mir aber nicht so sicher... Könntest du mir vllt. das Datum der Aussage nennen? Wäre sehr nett. Ich hoffe, dass es keine Probleme gibt. Mein Ziel ist es mit der größtmöglichen Anzahl von Usern klar zu kommen. Kein Problem~ Ich versuche mich auch langsam vom Zweizeiler zu trennen XD 20:07, 1. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Hab diesmal auch länger gebraucht ^^" Bin mir sicher, dass du das in kürzester Zeit auch schaffen wirst. ソーリー! Die Kanji verwirren einen. Mal ist das so, mal so. Irgendwann kriegt man den Dreh raus ;) Schade! Im Anime ist Dai Bakuhatsu Harite auch lang, aber im Spiel hämmert der Typ dann einfach doppelt so schnell auf den Ball XD Gibts noch andere, fallen mir auf Anhieb leider nicht ein >_< Haha XD Stimmt auch wieder, obwohl bei Shamshir nichts Besonderes vorgefallen ist. Bin immernoch von der Drogen-Theorie am meisten überzeugt. Wenn (S)IJ auch noch Schleimspieler sind, dann bin aber bitter enttäuscht. Irgendwie wäre alles, was die aufgebaut haben, zerstört. Die Folge sollte jetzt auch in HD draußen sein. Das hört sich ziemlich hart an. Dann kann ich das absolut nachvollziehen. Köstlich XD Vergleich ist top! Leider kriegt das Kind viel mehr auf die Reihe... Verdammt! Jetzt muss ich eine/einen Geeignete/Geeigneten. Trotzdem vielen Dank, dass du dir meine Bitte angehört hast. Irgendwie kann ich das nicht glauben. Wird zwar nicht schlimm sein, aber trotzdem. :/ Bist du wirklich, wirklich sicher, dass er über seinen Blog gesprochen. Hab da eher an das (von Seite 3 - Seite 2) gedacht. Frag mich nicht, wie ich auf die Argumente gekommen bin. Immerhin weiß ich jetzt, dass ich immerhin Etwas beitrage XD Vielen Dank für die Aufmunterung! 18:36, 4. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Na dann, wünsche ich dir viel Erfolg dabei. ^_^ Kein Problem! Schon vergessen!~ The Earth vielleicht noch? Gibt nicht soo viele. Nekketsu Punch und Grenade Shot fallen mir noch für die Kürze ein. Schiedsrichter gibts ja auch noch in diesem Anime o_o Hab ich irgendwie verdrängt. Der Sieg kam aber viel zu schnell. Ibuki konnte nichts halten. Hätte er auch ohne Technik kommen können. Und Kusaka ist zu overpowered. Ich frag mich, wie die das im Spiel wohl handhaben. Der Anime ist nicht schlecht aber geht meiner Meinung zu schnell voran :/ Irgendwie schade. Mussten wohl jetzt weiter hineingehen, um die Spannung und vielleicht ein tiefgründigeres Problem in Kusaka im Gegensatz zu Tobitaka finden. Tenma musste auch viel hinnehmen, aber macht ihn irgendwie verantwortungsvoller. In Galaxy sieht man, dass er sich wirklich bemüht ein guter Kapitän zu sein. Ansätze gabs ja in Chrono Stone. Was ich mal gehört habe ist, dass die verschiedenen Teams "Power-Ups zu sich nehmen und dass dann die Nebeneffekte sind (Schleimi, platzende Adern). Merkwürdigerweise gabs bei Shamshir nichts. Wer weiß, vielleicht passiert es ja noch? ;) Wills einfach nicht wahrhaben. Bin halt ein Großstadtkind ^_^" Wie schon oben erwähnt, fängt das Kind langsam erwachsen zu werden. Mal sehen, was noch passiert (und welche Techniken die Drei noch bekommen werden) Kein Problem~ Argh >_< Aber hast recht, rumjammern hilft nix. Wenn ich dann was merke, versuche ich das aus der Welt zu schaffen. ^_^ Nee, wirklich. Am Amfang fiel mir das noch nicht auf. Beim erneuten Lesen, fand ich das schon naja beschämend, nett ausgedrückt. Ne andere Frage: Besitzt du einen 3DS? 15:33, 5. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Kein Problem~ Bitte! The Earth zähl ich jetzt auch nicht dazu. Ist so ein Fall wie Jet Stream oder Saikyou Eleven Hadou. Grenade Shot ^_^ Oil Rush ist auch ein Name mit dem ich mich nicht angewöhnen kann ^^". Immerhin hat Kusaka es ihm gezeigt ^^ Ich denke, dass das Alter Ego einen fetten Boost hinzugeben wird. Hoffentlich wird er nicht zu OP. Plot aromorz sag ich nur dazu. Am Schlimmsten ist, dass man auch keine Tore erzielen kann. In der jp. Version war eine unsichtbare "Barriere" vorm Tor aufgestellt. Auch wenn man den Torhüter irgendwie aus dem Tor lockt, einem Mitspieler passt, und mit 'ner Technik abzieht, ist es unmöglich zu treffen :/ Die Videoszenen mussten ja irgendwie passen XD Vielleicht einen Kampf gegen (echte) Aliens? Oder gegen The Excellar? Oder doch gegen das Gra Fa Quintett? Ich lass mich mal überraschen. (Im Dezember ist dann sowieso alles vollgespoilert XD) Tiefgründig für IE Verhätnisse. Nach Fubuki oder Fei ist die Story ziemlich dünn. Ist ja aber ein Kinderanime und er hat mich auch erwischt, schlimm finde es jetzt nicht. Man muss bedenken, dass in GO viele Spieler sehr talentiert sind (abgesehen von Eito vielleicht?) und deshalb hohe Erwartungen in die Spieler gesteckt werden. Raimon suchte wahrscheinlich in Tenma einen Shindou-Ersatz, der er einfach nicht ist (wie du es schon beschrieben hast). Er sah sich leider auch in dieser Rolle und konnte die Erwartungen der Anderen nicht so ganz erfüllen und ist dann in diese Selbstzweifel gestürzt, obwohl das gegen Seidouzan ziemlich gut geklappt hat. Mit Chrono Stone änderte sich das, bis halt zum Tenmas gg. die Tafelrunde. In Galaxy kommt da auch bestimmt was (hoffe ich eigentlich nicht, ich will Shindou nicht weier als Verteidiger sehen >_<) Stimmt auch, wobei ich es bei den SSC nicht so sehen würde, da sie aufgrund ihrer speziellen Fähigkeiten ihre Fähigkeiten stärken können (und das Alles spielt in der Zukunft). Außerdem geht es ja um Aliens. Die müssen doch irgendetwas funkiges reinmachen, damit das einen Effekt hat. Shamshir ist schon ein Mysterium. Vielleicht kommt da was in den späteren Folgen. Haha XD So in der Art habe ich mir deine Antwort vorgestellt XD War nur ein Spaß ;D (Nope, bin kein Berliner. Klassenfahrt hat mir Berlin versaut. :'( ) Ne, DF Technik wäre nicht schlecht. Hoffentlich eine aus seinem Element. Da er aber in einer sehr offensiven Position spielt, denke ich, das er eher 'ne neue Schusstechnik bekommt un 'ne neue Dribbeltechnik. Wonder Trap fand ich beim Debut noch okay, aber mittlerweile nicht mehr so doll. Spiral Draw kam zu wenig vor. Er setzt es einmal gegen eine Windhose ein. Also naja... Okidoki! Lag nicht an dir, sondern an mir. Mach dir da keine Sorgen ;) Einen 3DSXL vielleicht? PMD war auf dem DS ganz gut, aber im Neuen kann man leider nicht alle haben, wie früher. Und Legendäre PKMN sind auch nicht rekrutierbar :/ Irgendwie schade. Auf 2D umstellen solltest du aber schon. Die Nebenwirkungen von dem Ding sind nicht so schön. ^^" 09:31, 8. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Einverstanden!~ Plot armor meinte ich damit >_< Ich vertipp mich zu häufig. Eine "plot armor" ist eine Situation, wo z.B. der Hauptcharakter OP oder unbesiegbar scheint, um ihn vor dem Tod oder Änliches in unpassenden Situationen zu schützen. So wie Gouenji im Epsilon Kai Spiel. Funktioniert auch anders herum, wie bei dir im Genesis Spiel. So. Aliens wär jetzt nicht so dolle, obwohl im Moment alles darauf hindeutet :/ Im Spiel suchen Garsha und Vanfeny den besten Trainer, den es gibt/gab und beleben(?)/holen dann Grandfather. Der bildet dann das unbesiegbare The Excellar und versuchen dann Chrono Storm zu besiegen. Ich denk mal, dass das die Mission sein soll. Schlussendlich scheitern sie und Grandfather sieht sie als nicht geeignet an und macht sich auf um das nächste "unbesiegbare" Team zu bilden. Das sind diese 5 Typen hier (plus Garsha und Vanfeny). Kommen vor, wenn man The Excellar besiegt hat. Yup, definitiv. Wenn Shindou zur Weltmeisterschaft noch nicht draußen ist, dann gibts Haue ^_^. Ich hoffe doch, dass Manabe oder Minaho irgendetwas anständiges lernen oder Shindou ihm etwas Vertrauen schenkt. (Der ist doch nur sauer, dass Kirno nicht dabei ist XD) Hoffe ich doch. Wir waren wahrscheinlich an den schlimmsten Ecken (noch nicht mal am Brandenburger Tor waren wir o_O Kannst dir mal vorstellen, wie das so war :/) Tenma hat beides eingesetzt. Der Ball war mal in einem Strudel gefangen und hat ihn dann mit Spiral Draw rausgeholt (crazy dieser Junge) Argh >_< Irgendwann finde ich einen. Aber im Ernst, schalts lieber aus. 10:29, 9. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Hab mich eher auf das IE2 Geschehen bezogen ^^" Aber mit Kusaka und Tenma hast du Recht. Wobei sich Kusakas Aggressionsproblem auch gelöst hast. (Keine Ahnung was für ein Zusammenhang das jetzt hat XD) Chrono Storm bestand ja aber auch aus Spielern, die einigermaßen was auf dem Kasten hatten. Die Niederlage gegen Teikoku rechne ich IJ nicht an. Da sie aber ihr Potenzial langsam ausschöpfen, gibts da keine Ausreden mehr. Da bist du nicht die Einzige ^_^ Persönlich finde ich die eigentlich ganz OK und hoffe, dass die auch vorkommen. Da jetzt ein weiteres fähiges Mitglied hinzustößt, wird das Problem dann hoffentlich behoben sein. Im nächsten Spiel kommen die auch auf die Sprünge. (Sogar Konoha ist schneller >_<) Fehlen nur noch Sakura und Tetsukado. Das wird noch was... Siegessäule auch nicht. Aber im Reichstag waren wir. Da wurden immerhin eingeladen. Keine Ahnung, was die sich dabei gedacht haben. Ist mir immer noch ein Rätsel (XD) Zu waghalsig manchmal. Aber, wie du schon gesagt hast, er macht das Unmögliche möglich. (auf jeden Fall SSC-Gene) Oh, das wäre nett. Könntest du ihn Fragen, welches Bild besser aussieht? Das vom 3DS oder vom 3DSLL? Wäre sehr hilfreich. Kein Problem. War nur etwas überrascht ^^ Aber wenn das Essen ruft, lass ich mir das nicht zweimal sagen. XD Und mein Bruder wollte auch noch dran. Lag nicht an dir. Aber es war lustig anzusehen, wie du auf meine "Aussagen" reagiert hast. XD Ich versuch das das nächste Mal wieder. XD Don't let the mysteries of yesterday mystify you today. Ich frag dich auch mal: Was haltest du von den neuen Erkenntnissen? Wen würdest du in IJ hinzufügen? Welche der neuen Techniken gefallen dir denn? Der Zanark-Opa/Verwandter? Die Aliens? 13:08, July 11, 2013‎ Mach dir keine Sorgen~ Schreib einfach wenn du kannst ;) Hab sie auch eher als ein schüternes Mädchen eingeschätzt. Ich bin mir aber sicher, dass Kusakas "Liebeserklärung" nur zum Selbstvertrauen pushen war. Er fand genau das voll schön, was sie an sich selbst in der davorigen Folge kritisiert hat. Hinzu kommt noch, dass er im davorigen Match noch von Sato so angetan war und er Konoha eigentlich gar nicht kennt. Ist aber nur meine Meinung (und Sweets Theorien). Stiiimmt. Ist mir gar nicht aufgefallen. Zusaätzlich ahben die beiden noch die gleiche Synchronsprecherin. Passt irgendwie. Mit dem Potenzial bin ich anderer Meinung. Kuroiwa hat ja gesagt, dass sie ihr Potenzial noch nicht mal angefasst hätten. Bin da noch ziemlich optimistisch. Das erinnert mich auch irgendwie an SSC. Unerschöpfliches Potenzial und so. Manabe kommt langsam an die Wahrheit heran. Mal schauen, was mit denen noch passiert. (alien abduction o_o) YUp, die sind aneinander geraten, da Minaho Manabe mehr über seine Eltern erfahren wollte und ihn deshalb ausgequetscht hat. Ist aber alles wiederin Ordnung, sind wieder dicke Kumpels :p Yup und zwar: *Konoha Roll *Defense Houeishiki (find ich am besten ^^) *Trace Press Jetzt noch die von Mach Tiger: *Kiler Elbow *Death Scythe Middle *Ivory Crash Sollten alle gewesen sein. Um drei läuft auch nicht mehr bei mir. Wirst dich an die schon wieder erinnern. Matatagi und Tenma sind vorbestimmt eine Technik zusammen zu haben. Genauso wie Manabe und Minaho. Sehe das auch noch bei Kusaka und Konoha. Der Rest braucht erstmal character development. ^^" Ich glaub bei den Weltmeisterschaften/im Weltraum wird der wieder auf seine normale Position zurückgehen. Aber wer weiß, wer der neue Spieler sein wird, der noch hinzukommt? Oder welche Position der Zanark-Verwandter/Abklatsch spielen wird? Wird acuh einiges davon abhängen. (Wenn das vorkommt, wäre das die beste Technik aller Zeiten XD) Weißt du, bei uns sind die Lehrer nicht so ganz helle. Hinzu kommt noch, dass unsere Tutorin uns gehasst hat, wie die Pest (und wir sie auch, versteht sich XD). Die Klassenfahrt war nicht das Gelbe vom Ei. Wir mussten einiges auch selbst erkunden. Und die Routenführer dort hatten ja sowieso die beste Einstellung. "Ich mach das nur als Teilzeit-Job. Erwartet jetzt nicht zu viel, ja?" Ich mein mit dem Satz hat sich selbst diskreditiert. Wie kann man sowas vor seinen Kunden bringen?! Vielleicht kommt ja in dieser Staffel noch etwas hinzu. Spieler mit viel Potenzial heißt doch schon etwas. ^^" Oder es ist alles aus. Hab schon was gefunden. Mach dir keine Sorgen. Ist ganz OK, aber der klassische ist noch am Besten. ^^ (Und als Import billiger XD) Viel Spaß dann. Ich hab noch zwei Wochen. Vielleicht kommst du ab und zu mal noch on. Wär auf jeden Fall nett. ^_^ 12:05, 5. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Die Subs waren jetzt nicht sooo aufschlussreich ^^' Bin aber trotzdem immernoch der Meinung, dass das nur ein Fake war. Aber mal sehen, was in Zukunft noch so passiert. Yup, laut Seiyuu-Liste schon. Ah, okay. Fehlen nur eigentlich nur noch Tetsukado und Sakura. Beim ersten bin ich mir eigentlich nicht sicher, ob der dann überhaupt mitkommt und die Zweite mag ich einfach nicht ^^'. Aber wenn die gegen Storm Wolf nicht mitziehen, wirds ziemlich dünn für die beiden. Und Matatagi fehlt auch noch. Da glaube ich steckt viel mehr dahinter. Vllt. wird das eher ein Fubuki. Kommt erst ganz zum Schluss über diese Sache hinweg. Wäre aber zu schade, sollen sich lieber alle normal entwickeln. Auf die Quest kommt er noch, spätestens im Weltall. Oder Minaho machts. Hat man in Folge 14 schon gesehen, dass sein Verdacht wächst. Haha XD Der wird bestimmt bis zum Ende seine Grimassen ziehen. (Oh, OK. Die dritte Staffel wird der Hammer. ^_^) Schon mal gut. Dein "Lieblingscharakter" kehrt noch mal zurück. Nochmal Schwein gehabt. XD Nur noch 1 1/2 Wochen aber :/ Zeit vergeht verdammt schnell. Deine Schulleitung ist sowieso merkwürdig XD Dienstag scheint nicht so dein Tag zu sein ^^" Immerhin werden bei dir nicht so viele Seiten geblockt. Bei uns kann fast nichts besuchen. Ärgerlich wenn man was nachschlagen will, aber dann merkt, dass die Seite blockiert ist. Yup, ich war kurz drin, um nach (jetzt kommts XD) Rübenpreisen in AC: New Leaf zu fragen XD Da das scheinbar niemand hier spielt, war ich nicht so von Erfolg gekrönt ^^" Immerhin verstehe ich jetzt, wieso Sweet so genervt war ^_^ Der Schlaf fällt dann nicht so großzügig aus, nehme ich an? Wenns euch gefällt, kann man euch schlecht aufhalten. ;) Nope, versuche immer noch den Chat zu vermeiden, obwohl ich in letzter Zeit nachgebe... da muss ich mir was einfallen lassen... Du hast noch hitzefrei? O_O Will auch! Da wird noch mit der Schulleitung abegerechnet. Schön, dass du noch hier bleiben kannst ^_^ 09:56, 9. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Echt? Für mich hat sich nichts geändert. Obwohl... mein Bauch sagt mir, dass vllt. doch etwas sein kann. (Obwohl ich das nicht hoffe) Stimmt auch wieder. Aber er hat ja große, eher beschützerische, (aber trotzdem xD) Gefühle für sie gehegt. Ist ja jetzt bestätigt, dass sie nachziehen und dass Ibuki nochmal 'ne Schippe drauflegt. Wird interessant, wie die das anstellen ^_^ Gefällt mir soweit. Nur mit den Aliens muss ich mich noch anfreunden... Das habe ich am Anfang auch gedacht, ebr im Match gegen Mach Tiger war er einer der präsenteren Spieler. Und gegen Storm Wolf kommt er dann ja. Vielleicht ändert sich ja seine Einstellung in Folge 016. Die heißt ja "The Power Gathered by Trust". Mal sehen was da kommt. Vielleicht vertraut Shindou Ibuki :O Das wärs doch xD Minaho hats leider verbockt, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass er Tenma und Co. helfen wird, das Problem zu lösen. Bis jetzt schauen die Beiden aber ziemlich positiv aus, abgesehen von einigen Sachen *ähem* (Der Schokopudding wars xD Der Fangirl-Zug erwischt irgendwann jeden xD) Ich find sie klasse, erinnert mich etwas an Ace Attorney und passt doch zu ihm, ...irgendwie (Da du die zweite Staffel schaust, sagte ich, dass die driite noch Besser sein wird ;) Dann sind wir ja nicht die Einzigen ^^ Das Lustige daran ist, dass viele anstößige Seiten einfach offen sind xD Oder andere Videoportale. Immerhin ist die Bild gesperrt ^^ Bei uns auch, immer an die E-Mail. USB-Sticks sind nur bei Präsentationen erlaubt, weil irgendjemand sich gedacht anstößige Videos, Bilder, etc. auf dem Hauptserver zu platzieren. Tja, was ist mit unserer Geseelschaft los... Das mit den "Commis" verstehe ich jetzt nicht... ^^" Yup, Rübenpreise ^^" Schade :/ Ist eigentlich ein ganz gutes Spiel (solange man etwas Geduld und Aufwand aufbringen kann) Schlaf ist ein wichtiger Bestandteil, da du aber nun fast gezwungen wirst früher schlafen zu gehen, ist das wohl kein Problem mehr. Schon mal vorgekommen? xD Immerhin hitzefrei! Obwohl das wirklich schon fast stümperhaft erscheint. Aber, dass bei euch noch 35° Grad ist, ist auch 'ne Hausnummer. Hätt' ich nicht erwartet o_O Ich hab davon auch keine Ahnung. Die hat mir jemand aus dem eng. Wiki gemacht. Muss die aber auch wieder ändern. Der Kasten ist meiner Meinung nach zu dick. Mal schauen was sich so machen lässt. Aber Sweet ist auch gut in diesen Sachen. Kannst sie ja mal anschreiben ^_^ 11:06, 14. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Sorry für die sehr, sehr, späte Antwort, aber die Schule hat mich leider im Griff... >_< Ich find sie gut gemacht und endlich gehen sie von ihren vorherigen Sportarten weg. Ist, meiner Meinung nach, ein guter Ansatz. Leider irgendwie hmmm... die Aliens sind so naja...Hab wirklich gedacht, dass Bitway gut sei, dem ist leider nicht so ^_^' Die restlichen Aliens sehen bis jetzt ganz OK aus, einige aber sind... gewöhnungsbedürftig. Shindou und Ibuki hat sich zum Glück geklärt. Hab ich ehrlich gesagt nicht so erwartet, aber jetzt ist Shindou immerhin nicht mehr im Sechzehner ^^ Man muss ihn nur noch an Tenmas Stelle platzieren und Tenma tauscht die Position mit Kusaka und ich zufrieden mit der Formation. Der Trailer zeigt ja, dass es leider noch eine Weile dauert. Ist also doch der neue Fubuki... ,irgendwie. (Dann versteh ich gar nichts mehr XD Sorry für das... was auch immer ich mir dabei gedacht habe) So ist es. Der Typ ist auch aus der Schule geflogen, aber aus Sicherheitsgründen wird das noch durchgezogen. Ah, okay! Also doch richtig verstanden :D Jetzt ist das leider nicht mehr der Fall. Eher das Gegenteil. Bei uns regnets die ganze Zeit und es ist häufig schwül. Irgendwie nicht so das Hammerwetter Ist noch ein Prototyp. Vielleicht schaffe ich es ja mit meiner Signatur was noch zu machen. 'Ne, einfache würde dir aber gut stehen. Was hälst du vom neuen Trailer? Hier ist er nochmal falls du ihn noch nicht gesehen hast: KLICK Schule macht mich irgendwie depri. :/ 14:07, 27. Aug. 2013 (UTC) ごめん, ごめん. ^^' もう直ぐ返事するわ. じゃーね. 16:38, 9. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Ist jetzt 'ne Weile her. ^^' *mich vor den Schlägen duck* Sind sie ja geworden. Einige der neuen sind noch an ihren vorherigen Sportarten angelehnt aber ich hoffe, dass es sich legt (außer bei Ibuki :3 Ich liebe diesen Typen) Das hat sich (leider) gelegt. :/ Sehen zu humanoid aus. Nicht, dass ich mich beklagen würde, hätte mir aber ein paar nicht humanoide Aliens gewünscht. Der Junge reift langsam, braucht noch ein bisschen aber ich denke, dass das noch was wird. Ich versteh schon. Nennt man "Der Zehner" im Fußball, also im unseren XD Interessant. Veröffentlichst du den hier oder woanders (tumblr oder so?) Immerhin wird er ab 24 1/2 wieder interessant. Vllt. änderst du dann ja was. Q-Phasen dürfen ihn wieder bei uns benutzen \(^o^)/ Wurd mal endlich Zeit! Ist jetzt alles viel anders, so bequem und schnell (und sicher). Hoffen wir mal, dass niemand wieder was anstellt. Mitte Oktober schon. Echt lang her... Ist kalt geworden und mir gefällt das leider nicht :/ War aber ganz nett im September. Da unterscheiden wir uns. Ich würd jetzt nicht sagen, dass ich gut bin, aber mir machts Spaß einfach draußen mal zu kicken oder Ähnliches. Hol mir aber auch etliche Verletzungen ab. :( Kann ich verstehen. Ziemlich viel Stress in der Q3. Immer wieder gerne~ Das hat Sweet am Anfang auch gesagt, aaaber es hat sich gebessert. Sie bleibt noch skeptisch, aber mal sehen was sie zu den neuen Scans zu sagen hat. Wenn sie noch Gefallen an den alten Charakteren findet, dann wird das ja was für sie. Für mich sind Souls nur Kawaii Keshin. Wird die Partien wahrscheinlich unnötig in die Länge ziehen, aber schlimmer als Keshin oder Armed kann das nicht werden..., hoffe ich doch. Musst dir keine Sorgen, kommen ja viele (zumindestens im Spiel) ja wieder zurück. Ist doch schon mal ein positives Zeichen. Wird zwar wieder die Story prüfen und inwiefern das Time Travelling Sinn macht, bleibt auch abzuwarten. Immerhin ist Fei zurück ^_^ & Kinako selbstverständlich auch) Zeugt aber schon ein bisschen von Einfallslosigkeit. Dass gleich alle zurück kommen, ist schon etwas merkwürdig. Ein Paar wären ja schon OK, aber mal sehen was sie sich einfallen lassen haben. Vllt. ist das mit den Souls nicht so schlimm. Meiner Meinung ist das schon etwas gewöhnungsbedürftig, aber macht in diesem Plot eigentlich Sinn. Mal sehen wie die das implementieren. Mixi Max wär mir ehrlich gesagt zu viel ^^' Wie das aber scheint ist das eher Armed mäßig, hoffe ich doch. Ich will dann nicht mit einer Tier-Armee gegen Aliens spielen. Wär mir dann auch zu skurril. Hab ich fast nich bemerkt ;) Ich entschuldige mich vielmals, dass die Antwort zu spät gekommen ist, aber die Motivation hat mich ehrlich gesagt etwas verlassen, um es mal sanft auszudrücken. Meine frisch zugezogene Kapselverletzung trägt jetzt nicht dazu bei, dass es besser wird, aber man muss da irgendwie durch, nicht? Ich hoffe, dass du mir verzeihen kannst. Über den Japan-Tag kann ich dir leider noch nichts sagen. ^^' Muss noch schauen was so passiert. Nur mal interessehalber: Besitzt du vllt. X oder Y? 19:30, 14. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Rising Slash eher nicht, hab mich aber eher auf Dead Straight, Winning Logic, usw. bezogen. Bis jetzt sehen die ja noch recht menschlich aus. Das Gesicht ist nur etwas stilisiert und das wars auch schon. Sowas wie die Storm Wolf Aliens wäre schon mal ein guter Anfang, fand die eigentlich klasse. Waren aber eher dazu da, um die Stimmung etwas einzuheizen. So extrem wie du es jetzt beschrieben hast, muss es jetzt nicht sein, aber etwas anders geht da schon noch. Da hab ich jetzt keinen Plan, was ich zu sagen. Irgendwie hab ich was verpasst ^^' Die Nummerauswahl bei den Spielern in IE ist jetzt nicht immer die Beste, aber theoretisch sollten entweder Shindou oder Tenma die 10 bekommen und nicht Tsurugi. Ne 9, wäre bei ihm besser aufgehoben. Aah, OK. Kannst ihn ja mal vllt. von jemand anderem mal anschauen lassen und die Reaktion irgendwie beurteilen? Ich bin jetzt nicht so der große Tipper, wie du ja schon weißt. ^_^, deshalb bin ich jetzt nicht der Nummer 1 Tippgeber in solchen Sachen. Matatagi-Fan?! Hätte ich jetzt nicht gedacht, aber mal schauen wie dir seine dunkle Seite gefällt. Die Alben hör ich mir eigentlich nicht an, aber schon mal gut, dass er dir gefällt. ^^ Ich hab jetzt nicht alles verstanden, insgesamt stockt es bei mir mit dem Japanisch seit einiger Zeit. Möchte es aber wirklich, wirklich lernen. Vielen Dank~ November ist ja auch schon um die Ecke. Da wirds noch lustig. Ganze Woche Mathe hört sich jetzt nicht so nett an ^_^' Denke aber, dass du es geschafft hast. Bei uns fangen die auch am 23. an. Spät, aber besser als keine. Naja, die Scans kommen meistens so am 10-12 jeden Monats raus und wenn man dann die tumblr-Leute besucht, dann kriegt man das schon mit. Ich stalke dann 2chan und joa, dann müpsste alles drin sein. Galaxy sah vielversprechend aus, aber wird irgendwie immer naja... unrealistischer. Nicht, dass IE jemals realistisch war, aber für mich war IE bis zur 3. Staffel eine Art gedanklicher Nachfolger zu Captain Tsubasa. Die Neuerungen waren gut implementiert. Mit den Keshin ging das aber dann zu schnell aus der Hand. Dann kam noch Armed dazu und ja, das OP-Fest konnte beginnen. Mixi Max fand ich eigentlich auch ganz OK, Soul ist jetzt nicht so mein Fall (obwohl der Löwe ziemlich gut gelungen ist :p). Finds nicht schlecht, dass sie die alten Charaktere wieder einführen wollen, aber eh... irgendwie gefällt mir die Idee jetzt nicht so ganz. Wie wollen die das mit dem jungen, alten IJ erklären, wieso sollten die Zukunftskinder ausrechnet JETZT wieder zurückkehren (und jetzt komm mir nicht mit der Freunde-Nummer, die zählt jetzt nicht XD) und wieso zur Hölle sind Garsha und Vanfeny dabei??? Aber nagut, haben sich dabei schon was gedacht. Aber waren Souls wirklich nötig? Hätte man mit Training, wie in IE2, auch hingekriegt. Oder so, dass nicht alle im Team Souls bekommen. Am Ende wir das noch zu unrealistisch. Sind eigentlich OP, aber kommen trotzdem unter die Räder. *kopfschüttel* Faram Orbius hat aber eine Legende, die besagt, dass die Erde sie in Bedrängnis setzen wird, was sich bis jetzt schon mal andeutet. Nur verständlich, dass sie die EE aufhalten wollen, hätten aber Tsurugi nicht kidnappen müssen. XD Logik ist jetzt nicht die vorherrschende Sache in IE, aber zu dem letzten Teil fällt mir nur eine Sache ein *ähem* "EINSPRUCH! Endou ist während dieser Zeitspanne "nur" durch einen Autounfall gestorben, ergo ist alles trotzdem passiert. Dies wäre nur eingetroffen, wenn Raimon nicht schnell genug gehandelt hätte, um Endou wieder zurückzuholen." *puh* Bei der Tier-Armee stimme ich aber 100% zu ^_^~ Dauert noch ein bisschen mit der Verleztung, aber immerhin kann ich wieder laufen \(^o^)/ Zum Glück gibts ja X, hält mich einigermaßen auf Trab! Schade :/ Die neuen sind wirklich besser geworden, auf Kosten der Story leider... aber ich kann das schon verstehen. Hab den taktischen Bereich von PKMN etwas kennengelernt und es gefällt mir schon ein bisschen. PKMN Stadium hab ich leider nie gespielt. Nur die Main series und PMD, nur das letzte nicht, weil es einfach naja, simpel und wenig Spielraum bietet. ^^' Stimmt der Japan-Tag! Mal gucken, wie ich das noch hin krieg... IE3 hab ich schon mehrere Male auf japanisch gespielt, ich glaub ich das Spiel schon zu gut, deshalb passe ich. Hab mir aber dafür X geholt. Keine Sorge, langweilig ist es nicht. Ich finds eigentlich immer interessant wer was spielt. Bis demnächst, 10:57, 26. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Winning Logic. Yep, Minaho und Manabe. Sie sieht ja menschlich, nur Potomuri nicht, obwohl man bei ihm/ihr nicht weiß, wie es überhaupt aussieht. So wirds auch glaub ich enden. Das riecht schon danach. Die vier Steine, ist bestimmt Kiels Planet. Dass das so übertrieben dargestellt wird, hatte ich jetzt nicht erwartet. Irgendwie wird es ja schon aufgefallen sein, aber wenn noch nicht mal sein BFF Tenma das nicht merkt... Kuroiwa wirds dann in der nächsten Folge aufdecken und *bumm* Kinder-Plot-Twist erzeugt. Eigentlich nicht, denn er wirds schon gewusst haben und aus irgendeinem Grund mal wieder verheimlicht haben. Hach, das wird noch was. In den Subs stand jetzt nichts Besonderes, nur, dass Babysitten einer Prinzessin schwer sei. *psst Bitway ist ein Faram Orbius Spitzel* Die Acht macht bei Tenma schon Sinn, da hab ich eigentlich keine Probleme. Hab mich mittlerweile schon dran gewöhnt, aber mal langsam sollte die 10 bei einem Spielmacher landen. Aber, dass ist wohl nitpicking auf meinem Niveau. ^_^ Ahaha... ähm ja, das war jetzt vllt. nicht die beste Idee. ^_^' Die Grimassen fehlen aber wieder :( Sieht jetzt angepisst aus XD Aber naja, wird sich in der nächsten Folge ja ändern. Der Grund war immerhin plausibel, das muss ich denen lassen. Aber bei nur elf Spielern und einer hohen Verletzungsgefahr, macht es schon mehr Sinn mehr als elf zu haben ^_^' Ich habs mir noch nicht angehört, liegt wahrscheinlich am mangelnden Interesse. Aber es reicht die Lieder zu verstehen. Ist doch schon ein großer Fortschritt! Die erste Woche ging noch, jetzt wirds wieder unschön. Und das Wetter ist bei uns jetzt auch nicht berauschend... Das ist doch erfreulich. Hätte gerne auch sowas gehabt. :'| Da bin ich jetzt auch nicht ständig, aber so ein-, zweimal pro Woche, bin ich da schon drauf. Reicht auch meistens. Schade :/ War ein guter Anime. Ich find Souls, Keshin usw. auch nicht schelcht, nur, dass OP-abusen von den Dingern nervt. Gewaltig. Die ersten drei Staffeln haben es auch ohne geschafft. Wieso muss man jetzt auf diese Mittel zurückgreifen. Hat zwar mit der Story zu tun, aber sie dann am Ende fallen zu lassen und sie dann durch fast genau das Gleiche zu ersetzen? Das ist mir leider nicht geheuer. Zu viel Fanservice >_< Bin kein Fan davon, aber es ist ja omnipräsent. ._. Ich glaub die haben CS einfach unter den Teppich gekehrt und verbannt. Da kommt nichts mehr. Vllt. in den Spielen, aber im Anime glaub ich nicht mehr. In ancient Inazuma Logic "die Erde die Zukunft von Faram Orbius in der Hand hat" = "die Erde wird Faram Orbius in Bedrängnis setzen". In Wirklichkeit ist Tsurugi da, um sich um Dark Pixie zu kümmern. Er soll der neue Acrous werden. Ich weiß es nicht. Hoffentlich wird das Gutes. Am Anfang hat Tenma doch Endou geholfen, also ist nichts passiert? Ich nix capisco. Dragon Quest? Das spiele ich auch ^_^ Kirby auch, Air Ride leider nicht xD, Awakened Shadow fand ich eigentlich auch ganz gut, dennoch ist Dragon Quest meiner Meinung nach besser. Bei Super Mario bin ich eigentlich fast allem offen, Dr. Mario ist nicht so mein Fall. Ballerspiele *kotz* Keine Ahnung, wie Leute das Sspielen können, aber naja. Spyro und Spectrobes hab ich auch noch nicht ausprobiert. Das ist seine dunkle Seite. Schau mal in die Galerie von Matatagi. ;) 11:49, 2. Nov. 2013 (UTC) re:Rückennummern Ich hatte die Rückennummern damals absichtlich rausgelassen, weil sie im Spiel selbst festgelegt werden können und weil viele Spieler auch innerhalb der Serie verschiedene Nummern haben. Das wäre dann auf Dauer etwas viel in der Box. Aber ich kann ja nochmal mit den Admins darüber beratschlagen~ P.S. Möchtest du auch die Anti-Dub Namen Box in dein Profil einfügen? SweetHope (Diskussion) 17:20, 27. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Ok^^ SweetHope (Diskussion) 18:23, 27. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Ich habe das ganze nochmal mit den Admins beratschlagt und wir sind uns einig, dass wir ein Feld für die Trikotnummern erst einmal nicht einführen werden. Du kannst aber gerne auffällige Nummern, wie beispielsweise Kinakos 77, in dem Trivia Bereich eintragen :) SweetHope (Diskussion) 00:42, 29. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Stimmt. Ich wusste, irgendwas war an der 77 komisch, aber was solls xD Wenn du möchtest kannst du gerne eine Seite für Kinako nach den Vorgaben erstellen und dann die 78 im Trivia Bereich ergänzen :) SweetHope (Diskussion) 14:01, 29. Apr. 2013 (UTC) re:Bild Also du könntest das Bild verkleinern, es wirkt dort etwas groß. Außerdem kannst du das Bild ziehen und es dann ganz einfach woanders im Text platzieren. Am einfachsten wäre dies, wenn du mit der "Code-Ansicht" umgehen könntest, aber wenn dir das nicht liegt, dann lass das besser und zieh das Bild einfach innerhalb der "Grafik-Ansicht" durch den Text. Es wäre allerdings gut, wenn du die Bilder alle in der Slideshow unten ergänzen könntest, da wir noch nicht allzu viel Text haben. Dies machst du, indem du im Bearbeitungsbereich über die Slideshow fährst. Dann sollte "Bearbeiten" (oder so was ähnliches) in der Ecke erscheinen. Dort klickst du drauf und es öffnet sich ein neues Fenster. Dort kannst du dann ganz einfach ein neues Bild hinzufügen^^ P.S. Bitte schreib mir nächstes Mal die Nachricht unter einer neuen Überschrift. Ich hätte deine Nachricht fast übersehen :( SweetHope (Diskussion) 19:48, 29. Apr. 2013 (UTC) re:Neue Seite Hey :) Entschuldige die späte Antwort. Brauchst du noch Hilfe beim Erstellen einer Seite? Also eine neue Seite kannst du erstellen, indem du oben rechts neben der Navigation auf den länglichen Button drückst. Da müsste "Mitmachen" draufstehen. Da klickst du drauf und wählst dann in der erscheinenden Navigation "Eine Seite hinzufügen" aus. Dann kannst du den Titel eingeben und wählst am besten die rechte Option "Leere Seite" und dann auf "Eine Seite hinzufügen". Eine andere Möglichkeit ist, einfach auf die Seite zu gehen, die du erstellen möchtest: http://de.inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/Nanobana_Kinako. Diese Seite ist dann standardmäßig leer und du kannst einfach oben rechts auf "Erstellen" anstatt wie sonst auf "Bearbeiten" klicken. Den Aufbau der Seite kannst du in den Regeln nachschlagen. Eine Vorlage kannst du rechts unter "Vorlagen", "Füge andere Vorlagen hinzu" hinzufügen. Du solltest die "Infobox Charakter" auswählen. Für weitere Fragen diesbezüglich gibt es auch einen Hilfeblog, aber ich weiß nicht, wie hilfreich der noch ist. Er ist etwas alt. Weitere Fragen kannst du natürlich gerne an mich stellen oder an einen der anderen Admins oder die anderen User~ SweetHope (Diskussion) 19:19, 6. Mai 2013 (UTC) Du musst zunächst ein Bild hochladen: Spezial:Neue_Dateien. Dort befindet sich der Button "Ein Foto hinzufügen". Sobald du das getan hast, kannst du in der Charakterbox bei "Bild" einfach den Namen des Bildes reinschreiben, z.B. TetsukadoshinHS.png. Dann sollte das Bild in der Box erscheinen^^ P.S. Bisher sieht deine Seite sehr schön aus^^ SweetHope (Diskussion) 10:42, 8. Mai 2013 (UTC) Wenn du nur eine Position dort hingeschrieben hättest, dann wären sie automatisch erschienen. Ansonsten musst du die Bilder per Hand einfügen. Zunächst einmal: Für weibliche Charaktere ist es "Stürmerin" und "Verteidigerin". Vor diese beiden Begriffe ergänzt du nun die Bilder und zwar so: Datei:Stürmer.png vor Stürmerin und Datei:Verteidiger.png vor Verteidigerin. Am besten wäre es, wenn du nach "Stürmerin" dies einfügst: und kein Enterzeichen verwendest, da dann die beiden Begriffe nicht ganz so weit auseinander stehen~ SweetHope (Diskussion) 11:35, 8. Mai 2013 (UTC) Bilder Ich denke ich kann hier sehr gut für SweetHope sprechen, die Bilder für Seiten sind eigentlich dazu gedacht die Seite etwas zu illustrieren, etwas in die Texte zu bringen (die Galerien unten sind eigentlich sehr hässlig). Wenn du zum Beispiel einen sehr langen Text hast würden die Bilder sehr gut reinpassen aber bei kurzen Texten gibt es keinen Platz für die Bilder. Hoffe du hast das soweit verstanden. 50px[[Benutzer:Kartoffelboss|'Kartoffelboss']] (Diskussion) 12:26, 11. Mai 2013 (UTC) Nun, ja das kam aggressiv rüber :D Aber ich nehme dir das nicht übel ;) SweetHope hat selber mal gesagt sie möchte die hässligen Galerien nicht mehr haben, dem schließe ich mich an. 50px[[Benutzer:Kartoffelboss|'Kartoffelboss']] (Diskussion) 12:53, 11. Mai 2013 (UTC) re:Bilder Ich weiß, dass Kartoffelboss dir bereits geantwortet hat, aber ich denke ich sollte trotzdem nochmal eine kleine Erläuterung abgeben. Also diese "15-Bilder Regel" habe ich in den Regeln nicht festgeschrieben und das mit Absicht. Dort heißt es: "Bitte beachtet, dass Dateien nur dazu dienen, den Inhalt der Seite besser zu illustrieren. Es sollten also so wenige Bilder wie möglich hochgeladen werden." Es geht nicht darum, dass wir keine Bilder mögen, sondern darum, dass wir keine Seiten haben wollen, die mit Bildern überquellen. Viele User hier laden bloß Bilder hoch und fügen sie in die Galerie ein. Sie ergänzen keinen Satz auf den Seiten und das ist einfach nicht Sinn eines Wikis. So hatten wir teilweise Galerien mit 40 Bildern und das ist einfach zu viel. Deshalb habe ich damals diese "15-Bilder Regel" festgelegt, damit darauf geachtet wird, nicht nur irgendwelche Bilder hochzuladen, sondern sinnvoll Bilder hochzuladen, die am besten den Text auf der Artikelseite näher illustrieren sollen. Es ist also beispielsweise sinnvoll, ein MixiMax und KeshinArmed Bild in der Galerie zu haben. Weiterhin können ruhig wirklich wichtige Szenen in der Galerie zu finden sein oder Bilder, die sinnvoll etwas zum Artikel beitragen. Dies ist allerdings von Artikel zu Artikel unterschiedlich. Einige Artikel können etwas mehr als 15 Bilder vertragen, andere brauchen keine 5. Deshalb steht in den Regeln, dass es so wenige wie möglich sein sollen. Wenn du also denkst, dass diese Bilder sinnvoll zum Artikel beitragen, dann lade sie hoch, aber achte wie gesagt darauf, dass sie wirklich sinnvoll sind. Weiterhin kannst du ja auch bereits vorhandene Bilder austauschen, wenn du findest, dass dein Bild einfach besser passt oder wesentlich bessere Qualität hat, als das vorhandene. Man muss ja nicht immer hinzufügen, austauschen ist auch eine Möglichkeit. Wenn wir riesig lange Biografien auf den Seiten hätten, dann wäre es sicherlich einfacher, viele Bilder hinzufügen zu lassen. Leider haben wir das nicht, da die meisten keine Texte schreiben wollen. Komplett abschaffen möchte ich die Galerien nicht. Auf einigen Seiten sind sie sinnvoll. Auf Charakterseiten wäre es mir aber eigentlich lieber, wenn dort so viel Text stünde, dass wir all die Galeriebilder sinnvoll platzieren könnten. So, das ist jetzt etwas lang geworden, aber ich hoffe, du verstehst jetzt etwas besser, worum genau es bei diesem Limit geht und dass wir damit niemanden ärgern wollen, sondern eigentlich die Qualität des Wikis verbessern möchten^^ SweetHope (Diskussion) 19:10, 11. Mai 2013 (UTC) Re:Neugierde Nichts bedeutendes, lediglich die Größe des Team-Logos von diesem riesigen auf 50px geändert. 50px[[Benutzer:Kartoffelboss|'Kartoffelboss']] (Diskussion) 12:40, 12. Mai 2013 (UTC) Kein Problem, dafür ist übrigens in der Infobox der letzte Kasten namens Bildgröße, einfach 50 reinschreiben oder welche Größe auch immer du haben willst. Soll einfach nicht zu klein und nicht zu groß sein. :) 50px[[Benutzer:Kartoffelboss|'Kartoffelboss']] (Diskussion) 12:48, 12. Mai 2013 (UTC) re: Fei Rune Diskussion Also: #Ich empfinde Saryuu als Vornamen. Evan klingt für mich einfach zu sehr nach einem Nachnamen, vielleicht wegen Endous Dub Namen Evans. #Nun, da stimme ich zu. Asurei ist kein SSC und schon irgendwie ein Problemfall. Allerdings könnte er sich aus Solidarität zu seinem Sohn so vorgestellt haben? #Die haben Fei auch nicht erkannt, als sie das erste Mal auf ihn getroffen sind, dabei hat er bereits davor mit SARU und den anderen die Stadt terrorisiert.... So ganz unbeachtet blieb Fei El Dorado ja nicht. Dennoch gefällt mir auch deine Welttheorie sehr gut. Die häufige Verwendung von Katakana weist ja auch auf eine vereinte Welt hin bzw. zumindest auf eine große Verbindung mit dem Ausland. Aber trotzdem wäre es etwas merkwürdig, wenn die Leute in einer gemeinsamen Welt mit 2 verschiedenen Namensarten leben würden. Das würde doch für Verwirrung sorgen (So wie bei uns jetzt xD). Außerdem ist es auch auffällig, dass es bis auf Asurei eher die SSC zu sein scheinen, die umgedrehte Namen haben. Vielleicht sollte ich mir noch ein paar mehr Scout Charaktere anschauen, bevor ich hier ein Urteil darüber fälle... SweetHope (Diskussion) 18:28, 9. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Interessante Gedanken, die du geäußert hast. Die Welttheorie klingt anfangs etwas merkwürdig, ergibt aber durchaus Sinn. Da El Dorado die Weltregierung bildet, sehe ich keinen Grund dagegen zu stimmen. :) Dennoch bin ich bei den Namen anderer Meinung. Bei IE3 waren die Namen auch schon in unserer Schreibweise geschrieben. Ich denke es gibt keinen Anlass dies plötzlich zu ändern. Ich lasse mich aber gerne umstimmen (wenn das auch Sinn macht). ^^ 20:28, 11. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Ich denke, dass sie ziemlich bald eigene Hissatsus entwickeln werden. In der Folge heute konnte man sehen, dass sich Sakura immer noch nicht mit den anderen verträgt, aber das wird sich bestimmt in den nächsten Folgen auch noch legen, da sie ja ziemlich unter Druck gesetzt zu werden scheint. Ich werde mir demnächst nochmal ein paar exklusive Ingame Events zu Gemüte führen, dann kann ich vielleicht klarere Antworten bezüglich Garsha und Vanfeny geben~ Allzu viel mehr über Kuroiwa werden die aber wohl nicht verraten. Die Sache mit dem Schleim wird aber wirklich noch interessant. Mal schauen, ob wir noch mehr dazu in dem Spiel gegen Big Waves erfahren werden, bzw. nach dem Spiel. In der CoroCoro wird es aber vermutlich neue Informationen geben^^ Die Leaks müssten ziemlich bald kommen, da Pokemon bereits im Internet kursiert. (Ich lese so was xD Ich habe zumindest 1 echte CoroCoro hier rumliegen ;)) SweetHope (Diskussion) 14:18, 12. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Happy Birthday! :3 Hey Kinako^^ Ich wünsche dir alles' Gute zum Geburtstag \(^O^)/' Ich hoffe du hast einen tollen Tag und viel Spaß~ :3 Auch von mir, alles alles Gute zum Geburtstag! :) 65px [[Benutzer:Kartoffelboss|'Kartoffelboss']] | Diskussion | 13:03, 6. Dez. 2013 (UTC)